SAW components are known, for example, from the document “SAW Devices for Consumer Communication Applications” (IEEE Transactions on Ultrasonics, Ferroelectrics, and Frequency Control, Vol. 40, No. 5, September 1993). However, the finite conductivity of the electrically insulating materials, e.g. of the piezoelectric substrates, which are employed in components operating with acoustic waves can lead to a charge transfer between conductive circuit elements that are at different electrical potentials. Such a charge transfer, e.g., a so-called ESD pulse, regularly leads to destruction, or at least to functional impairment of such SAW components.
It is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,388,456 B2 that SAW filters can be protected against ESD pulses by means of cascaded resonators. In ladder-type structures, in particular, a ratio of substantially 1:1 of the capacitances of serial and parallel transducers is advantageous.
Furthermore, the trivial solution, namely increasing the spatial distance between the conductive structures, firstly goes against the continuous trend toward miniaturization. Secondly, the wavelengths of acoustic waves generally determine the characteristic distance between such electrode structures. Thus, the acoustic wavelength substantially determines the finger spacing of interdigital structures. A simple increase in the finger distances would then considerably impair the electroacoustic properties of such components.